My Movie Monster
by Charlabee
Summary: When Rosaline gets the job to work for the big movie monster Creeper  who uses the name Mr. Yamakuzo and J.C  she gets more than she bargained for.  Rated M for later chapters :
1. Chapter 1

YAY JEEPERS CREEPERS

Disclaim: Me no own him, me never will!

* * *

><p>My career was set to take off with the simple word "yes," to my new boss's manager. Mr. Yamakuzo, a famous monster player in many movies chose me to be his at home assistant. I was so excited because I needed this money to try and launch my music career with my friends. At the moment I was trying to make dinner for the two men since they were coming over today. My turkey, macaroni and cheese with yummy potatoes would seal the deal completely.<p>

* * *

><p>Rose heard the dreaded knock on the door so with quick movement she removed her apron and looked into the mirror to fix her black curly hair. Smiling a bit Rose headed to her door and answered with a small smile, meeting the face of a handsome black haired male who wore a casual business outfit. Behind him was a tall man in all black wearing some kind of dark cowboy like outfit. He also wore a black mask. She assumed it was his bodyguard.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Yamakuzo?" She questioned.

"Hehe…no my dear, the man behind me is Yamakuzo. My name is Marcus Blazer, your boss's assistant whom you spoke on the phone with. Rose's cheeks grew a bright red.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought…oh dear I feel embarrassed." She could feel the smirk that Yamakuzo was giving the girl. "Well I made dinner, please come in." As Yamakuzo went by her she swore she heard him take a soft sniff of her.

"Mhmm, that smells delicious." Marcus smiled at Rose, who still had a blush to her cheeks.

"Would you like some?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes please." Rose went off to the kitchen giving Marcus time to talk to Yamakuzo. "So what do you think so far?" He asked the mysterious boss.

"She smells nice…"

"Come on J.C. She's to help you keep your new house together, not to be food. Plus she is at least going to keep you social. Your attitude at your filming sets has been really cranky lately and maybe you need someone at home to keep you company. Look J.C, I've known you since I was little and you're nicer than you have been, I know the past has been a little tough, but give the girl a chance. She looks really sweet too…"

"Alright! Alright!" Yamakuzo hissed, "She's getting her chance." Right then Rose entered in with a plate of food.

"Mr. Yamakuzo, would you like something?" He simply shook his head and nudged Marcus to speak.

"Tomorrow I will send a cab to pick you up. Make sure to pack all of your clothes and be ready for your trip to your boss's house…understand?" Rose eagerly nodded, receiving a smirk on both men's faces.

Soon they left and Rose couldn't help but feel anticipation.

The next day Rose packed all of her clothes and hygienic objects to take to Yamakuzo's home. The cab was immediately outside for her. When the ride started her mind went to how this would go down.

Will He like me?

Will I be a good house keeper?

Will my career even take off like this?

Oh my God…

I don't even know what he looks like,

Master of monsters he could eat me all I know.

"Hey, absent minder, were here." The cab driver joked as Rose had to snap out of her daze of thoughts.

"Oh thank you so much. Here…"

"No need, the man…Marcus, paid me like a cash load to bring you here. He said you're a valuable delivery our something cheesy." Rose blushed, not sure if that should be an insult of property or a very good compliment.

"Well…thanks anyway, bye." Rose got out of the van going to the trunk of the car. She was so busy in her thought she wasn't aware of the yellow clouded eyes staring down at her through the 2nd floor window. When Rose got out her bags the door to the mansion opened and standing at the door high and mighty was Yamakuzo. He had on his mask and stared thoughtful at her.

"Welcome to my home Rosaline."

* * *

><p>Sorry It's kind of short, it will be longer next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Yamakuzo gracefully approached the nervous girl and lifted her bags. He motioned for her to follow him through the large mysterious feeling mansion.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here for the next few months or years…" Rosaline snapped out of her curious eye scavenger hunt around the house, "If, you end up staying that long…" Well it almost sounded as if he didn't want her here.

"Sir, if I may speak?" Yamakuzo nodded slightly.

"Your house…it is very nice." Yamakuzo turned heels toward the young adult and approached her to wear his masked nose almost touched hers.

"You would do well Ms. Rosaline," She practically felt her name slide down her spine, "To keep our home that way." Mr. Yamakuzo walked Rosaline to a room towards the back of the house on the 2nd floor. He opened the door to reveal a room with the theme of blue. The bed was a modern white canopy bed with baby blue curtains that were tied to the canopy bars. "Remember the small quiz my assistant Marcus gave you?" Rosaline nodded, "I had this room totally remodeled so it would be to your liking…"

"Y-you didn't…have to…" But when Rosaline turned to look at him Mr. Yamakuzo was gone. She did however see the note on her door,

_I apologize for the early departure, but I have other business to attend to._

_Please in the morning make sure breakfast is ready before 10:00_

_And please clean the main areas. After you finished, you may join me in the study room._

_Sincerely, _

_Yamakuzo._

Rosaline sighed. _He couldn't be anymore blatant…_She cooked great she knew, and cleaned like she was Mr. Swiffer's daughter but she wasn't counting on meeting Yamakuzo in the study. He was really a mysterious guy, and Marcus seemed to be the only thing standing between him and pulling off that mask of his to attack her…_what's he got to hide anyway? I know he's a real life movie monster. _Putting aside her thoughts Rosaline went to bed.

Next Morning

Rose stumbled down the stairs mumbling to herself incoherent sentences that even she couldn't make out.

"Rosaline my favorite girl!" Rose yelped in shock and gripped the stair rail widening her eyes to see Marcus with a wide smile on his face and arms held out as if he were going to hug her. Rose gripped her left chest trying to calm her heart whilst not only Marcus was laughing but Yamakuzo was staring amused at her behind his mask. "Were just talking about you!"

"Marcus!" Rosaline shouted almost peaking a smile. Despite her scare she was smiling just as openly. "You practically gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," Marcus winked at her, "I know I shouldn't be here so early anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing, in case Mr. Man Eater tried to bite you." Rose now stood at the table across from Yamakuzo who was glaring at Marcus behind the mask.

"No sir, Mr. Yamakuzo has been nothing but generous to me. Thank you…both."

"No need to thank me." Yamakuzo said standing at his full height seemingly attempting to approach Rosaline. "Enjoy the rest of your day…both of you." Yamakuzo walked off towards the study. Marcus sighed and watched his best friend leave.

"Why does he seem so…depressed all the time?" Rose asked while starting to make breakfast.

"Rosaline, do you know how Yamakuzo came to be who he is now?" _Yea totally avoid my question why don't you? _But she shook her head slightly. All she knew was that Yamakuzo plays as a man eating creature in 2 movies. When she found out he was a real life monster she couldn't help but be excited and at the same time fearful, "My best friend, I call him J.C…I found him in Florida. He was going to kill me but I had no fear of him. While we were talking, before you came downstairs, he told me you don't have fear of him either, which is a rare scent. Anyway! I befriended him and took him to California saying that he was a big time actor named Mr. Yamakuzo and he was waiting to be discovered but was very serious about his roles. We made the movies Jeepers Creepers and Jeepers Creepers 2 without nosy people suspecting who he really was."

Rose looked in awe as Marcus told the story. Somehow she knew Yamakuzo was listening…somewhere…but at this point she couldn't give two shits right now. She was finding out about her boss, whom she for now lived with.

"But if there is one thing you should know…"

"I believe you have said enough." Rose shot her head to the doors of the study and gasped in more surprise than fear. He was looking straight at her without his mask! Yamakuzo's face was manly, his skin was a very leathery dark green almost black. His skin looked smooth yet she could tell there was some kind of bumpyness (if that is even a word) on him. His gloves were off, and he was clicking his long talons in clear agitation of Marcus. "Please leave Rosaline to her work." He bared his sharp rows of teeth at her on purpose in an attempt to scare her. Instead he received the surprising scent of curiosity. It was clear that he was powerful, and could dominate anyone he wanted to. But what intrigued Rose the most was Yamakuzo's third slit on top of the bridge of his nose. It flexed open and closed in search of a smell but stopped once Yamakuzo noticed Rosaline had taken interest in it.

This girl confused even him

The most powerful creature in the food chain,

Was confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK OK! I know I havnt updated in forever. So here, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rosaline fell onto the couch and closed her eyes for a few minutes after cleaning up the kitchen and bathrooms. She was exhausted! And Yamakuzo wasn't helping the cause, he actually was adding on work for her even though he told her she could go to the study when she was finished with the initial job. <em>Remember Rose, <em>she thought, _I have a music career to get through. _Rosaline took a deep breath and let her voice do the talking,

"Written in the stars

A million miles away

A message to the…"

Yamakuzo prepared to lay his book on the table and suddenly heard a song that he actually detested. But something was different. It actually sounded almost perfect. The song was heartfelt and full of natural emotion. Suddenly she stopped and he was about to object to her abrupt stop when she started again,

"Can you find the time

to let your lover love you

He only wants to show you

The things he wants to learn too

The hardest parts you'll get through

And in the end you'll have your best friend."

Yamakuzo quietly stood up and approached his library doors to peek at the house maid half past out from work. The girl didn't have great confidence but she worked hard no matter what she did. He took a deep breath and looked at his mask thoughtfully. _I wouldn't want her to see me…_ then he realized what he just thought. The Creeper is not afraid of anything!

Rose jolted from her laying position on the couch to meet Yamakuzo's silver eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir! I'll get back to work!" Rose was almost up until Yamakuzo had her wrist in his grasp. _Is this the part where he tells me I'm fired? _Rose gulped down whatever confidence she had left and looked Yamakuzo straight in the eye.

"Your done for today Rosaline." He said softly, hesitantly letting go of her wrist. Rosaline looked at her boss wide eyed and suddenly began to laugh. Yamakuzo's eyes narrowed at Rose. She began to let water come out of her eyes and it looked extremely cute in spite of Yamakuzo's resistance to her bright face. He let a small smirk come up on his face. "You scared me for a second!" Rose said through her laugh. "I'm about to make lunch what would you like?" She smiled wide at him. He smiled behind the mask,

"Anything, as long as you keep singing." Rose stiffened. _Did he really just say that?_

"You heard that?" Yamakuzo nodded slowly, as if he wanted to say something about it but did not. Yamakuzo could see the crimson red blush spreading on Rose's cheeks.

"It wasn't bad…if that's what you're thinking." He told her kindly and turned to leave. Yamakuzo felt strange on the inside. His chest was tightening and he felt a bit vulnerable. _Damn…she makes me feel weird…_

Lunch was served silently. Rose had made her special chicken fingers and fries, much to the amusement of Yamakuzo.

"I smell food!" The front door slammed open to reveal Marcus in an Abercrombie & Fitch outfit and beige converses. A large irritated sigh came from Yamakuzo, but Marcus shrugged him off. "Mind if I catch lunch with you guys? I brought everyone a gift for a special day today." Rose slightly turned her head to Yamakuzo who had his eyes locked on Marcus as if it was a warning. "Oh, come on man…at least tell her!" Yamakuzo let his tensed shoulders drop and kept his eyes away from Rose.

"It's my…birthday…and the day I finished my first movie." He said hesitantly.

"Oh my, gosh! Really? That's so cool! Why didn't you say something? I would've cooked something more festive!"

"This is why I didn't want anyone else to know…humans tend to take things soooo, how should I put it? Too serious, when it comes to anniversaries and birthdays." Yamakuzo looked at Rose who immediately blushed under his gaze. _I might have to ask why she does that. _He thought to himself. She looked cute when she did it, but it was so…strange.

"I know!" Rose ignored his attitude, "I'll make you a cake!" Yamakuzo blinked twice before opening his mouth to object.

"Ah, ah, ah." Marcus scolded softly. "Judging by how great Rose cooks now, that cake will be awesome." Yamakuzo glanced at Rose and couldn't help but agree. Rose was the greatest cook he ever met. It even beat his favorite food, flesh. Yamakuzo nodded slowly and slid out his chair to leave. "Where do you think your going?" Marcus asked slyly. Yamakuzo glared at his best friend.

"To take a nap, something your hyper ass needs…"

"Ah, ah! You are going to help Rose with _your_ cake. It would be better that way so she would know what you want." Yamakuzo snorted and marched over closer to the stove. If Rose wasn't in the house Marcus would be getting such a beat down. In fact he was sure Marcus was just showing off to impress Rose, but Yamakuzo was relieved she didn't pay him no mind. _What do I care if she likes Marcus…_ he watched Rose find flour, eggs and God knows what she needs to make a cake.

"What do you need me to do?" Yamakuzo asked. Rose's cheeks reddened and she timidly asked him to stir the eggs.

"Make sure the eggs are completely yellow with yolk after you break and stir them up." Rose busily started stirring up some kind of mix to put with the eggs. (I don't know how to make a cake…)

Yamakuzo awkwardly cracked the egg on the table and struggled to open it into the bowl. Instead his strength crushed it and he got some shell into the bowl. "Damn it." He cursed. Rose giggled so Yamakuzo shot her a threatening glance. Rose took a step toward Yamakuzo and placed her hand on his. He jumped and took in a sharp intake of air. _What the? Her hands…they are so…soft. _Yamakuzo let out a soft purr making Rosaline blush hard. Rose noticed his skin was leathery, very strong but the bumps were smooth and barely able to be felt.

"Just gently hit the egg on the table and use your fingers to open the egg so the yolk falls in." Rose watched as the yolk fell in the bowl. "See?" She smiled at Yamakuzo who smiled back looking a little embarrassed. "Go ahead, try it!" She grinned. Yamakuzo hit the table with an egg as gently as needed and with slight hesitation opened the egg over the bowl. His eyes closed as he figured he had missed. "YOU DID IT!" He opened his eyes to Rose who cutely jumped up and down making him start laughing. Rose began blushing when she noticed Yamakuzo had a black tint to his cheeks.

After a few minutes of furious stirring and immense baking the two adults sat in the kitchen waiting for the cake to be finished for decoration. Yamakuzo smirked at Rose who had flour sitting on her nose. She blushed hard which made Yamakuzo all the more curious.

* * *

><p>2 hours later<p>

"I smell something delicious!" Marcus walked in the kitchen to find Yamakuzo had already eaten half of the chocolate cake. "Hey I didn't get any!"

"Neither have I. But I think he deserves as much as he wants." Yamakuzo stuck his tongue out at Marcus who did the same to him.

"Rosaline, after all that work and cooking you should go lay down, Marcus and I will clean this up...it's the least I can do." Yamakuzo told her.

"Thanks." Rose smiled her pretty smile and wiped her hands on a cloth then headed to her room. She was EXHAUSTED! She flopped on her bed and immediately felt her eyes fall into a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...I put some better fluff in the story next chapter. I hope it was good for the people who read this. PLEASE review! Come on I know more than 3 people read this!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

After days of trying to get out of my slump it is done. Another chapter. PLEASE give me ideas on what do do next I surely need them!

* * *

><p>Yamakuzo tapped on Rose's door listening with his sharp hearing for her movement. <em>She must be asleep<em>… He was kind of hoping he could give her the saved piece of cake and talk with her. Quietly he opened the door finding it unlocked and stared down the sleeping adult. _She looks so beautiful…_Rose's skin was reflecting off moonlight, making her shine like delicate glass. Her pink lips were so very inviting. Yamakuzo stepped back, no matter how much he thought about it, she would never want him, he was a monster in a world created for humans to make families and offspring. She could never…love…him.

Yamakuzo slowly approached the bed and kneeled in front of Rose's face. Her features are so angelic in the moon light. His clear blue eyes ran over her black hair and peaked his curiosity…_it must be really soft. _His thick deadly claws ran through her hair. He hissed in pleasure at _its_ touch, _just once…I'll just know what it feels like once…_Yamakuzo leaned his face closer to Rose's, breathing in her scent and brushed his lips against hers. Then he pressed them to her own, keeping still to avoid waking her.

"Yamakuzo…" He pulled away quickly fearing that he woke her up and fled into a deep shadow. Rose bolted upright and whimpered slightly. "Oh my god…it was just a dream…" Rose sighed, "that sucks…" She whispered. Yamakuzo stiffened, _she wants to be kissed…by me! _He sniffed the air and breathed in a deep rose smelling scent. His pants tightened and his eyes rolled back, _she is ready to mate._ He thought hungrily the caught himself about to pounce on Rose. D_amn it! I shouldn't be here! Here I am, top of the predators chain getting horny in the shadows for some girl! This is not how it should be! She should be awake kissing me. Not me stealing into her bedroom to secretly have my little fantasy. _The Creeper growled in his head in anger. He has never been so frustrated since his hunting years. He never had the urge to seek out women. The only urge for women he ever had was to paint his old home with their versatile bodies. But things are different now, he was being accepted into a human world and still amazingly learning human culture. He sighed, _I guess learning how to flirt isn't so bad. Besides, Rose is quite pretty. _He didn't have a problem admitting the truth. He just had a problem with accepting it.

During Yamakuzo's mental argument with himself Rose had fallen back stared at her a little while longer and then left to go sleep for himself. _I'll just leave the cake…_

* * *

><p>Rose turned over in her bed eyes blurry. Her focus came back to see a large slice of cake sitting on her nightstand. <em>Oh my God…he was in my room last night. <em>She suddenly remembered her dream of him kissing her. She slapped her forehead, _It was a dream remember? _"Shit." She whispered and could already feel the blush she was going to give her boss when he sees her. Rose got out of her bed and ruffled her black hair. She carefully pinned it up in a messy bun and threw on some black jeans and a blue hoodie. It was surprisingly cold in the mansion today. As Rose closed her bedroom door she spotted a sticky note.

_Please join me in the Library._

_-Yamakuzo_

Rose blushed immediately reading his name.

She opening the doors to the library and did not see him at the large desk he usually is at. She looked around, her face filled with different genres of books. She noticed a music book entitled _Bach Is My Savior _and eagerly opened it getting to the 5th page before two greenish strong muscled arms held the book where her hands were. He just stood there for a moment, letting his body heat travel to hers like he knew she was cold. Rose was beyond tomato red,

"I never did get to ask why your colors change on your face." Yamakuzo whispered in her ear. Rose shuddered unconsciously.

"It's called a blush." She said, "we do it when we get nervous or ummm…I can't describe it." Rose heard a small chuckle and the heat from Yamakuzo's body leave her. She wanted him to stay but she couldn't find the words.

"Your hair looks nice." He gave her jagged smile clearly trying to be gentle. Those sharp teeth still did creep her out a little. In the three days she had been at the house he never smiled like that to her. "Come with me, I want to show you something before you start working." He held out a sharp hand to her. Rose hesitantly took his hand and followed him to a door. He pushed it open gently to reveal a large garden with a giant willow tree in the middle of the area. "I come here to have peace. This is now your sanctuary also." Rose looked at him.

"Sir…"

"No, I am not sir or Yamakuzo anymore…just call me Creeper." Yama -I mean Creeper told me with a sigh. "I say this, because you are my friend." He explained, "I treat friends as if they are my siblings." He looked at the willow tree softly.

"Thank you," He glanced at Rose, "I will treasure our friendship." She laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Moments later Rose was back to was back to work dusting off shelves, re-arranging music CDs and looking at recipes to cook. Speaking of food, she hadn't seen Marcus since yesterday. _I wonder where he could be…_She wondered to herself while flipping a page to her cook book.

RING-RING!

Rose jumped, she hadn't heard her cell phone ring in days. Everyone knew she had a new job but jeez, they could at least bother to call her every now and then. She fumbled with her phone to get it out of her pocket and touched the icon on her I-phone to answer the phone.

"Hey mom." Rose said brightly into the phone.

"Sweetie…I have some bad news…" Her mother sounded distant like she had been crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Rose asked concerned. Yamakuzo suddenly appeared at the door watching Rose in a curious concerned manner.

"It's, your father…"

"MOM! What happened!"

"He's dead Rose…"

* * *

><p>Like I said IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS. Come on! And to let you all know, since this IS a rated M story there will be a lot of fluff and some sexual situations. So if you don't like it...go away... :). I hope you like this chapter R&amp;R, LOVE!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_While I'm fighting writers block kicking and screaming, my ideas are being fueled by Hera, thank you for your ideas! But I want more, I want people interaction c'mon! Lets go! *fighting stance*_**

* * *

><p>"What!" Rose shot up out of her seat anger and pain all over her delicate features. Yamakuzo came to her side listening intently with his great hearing.<p>

"He, he was riding his bike, a drunk driver hit him on his side, the hospital called me while he was having a heart attack and when I arrived he was on his last breath…I swear Rosie I'm telling the truth! My babe is gone, oh lord, why!" Rose broke out crying, pressing the hang up button and falling straight into Yamakuzo's chest. Creeper caught her and awkwardly consoled her. He picked her up with one hand under her back the other under her legs and her face crying into his shoulder. He sat on the couch, her in his lap, and felt her warm tears on his bare shoulder. I forgot to mention he was shirtless…

"Rosie…Rosie what happened?" Rose's eyes snapped up to Creeper who innocently looked into her eyes, he called her…Rosie…that was like her little pet name or cute name from her mother. He tilted his head as she just stared at him.

"You, you called me Rosie." She simply said. Creepers face flushed,

"I won't do it again, I promise!" He said quickly realizing his mistake. Rose shook her head,

"I don't really mind. But it's my father, he was just killed this morning." Creepers eyes widened and he mumbled a curse before speaking.

"I am so deeply sorry Rose. When is the funeral?" He asked.

"It is on Thursday." She told him. _Two days from now? They planned quick. _He thought. He had to force himself to say the next sentence,

"I will let you go on your way tomorrow. It…it's the least I can do for you." He said looking away from her. Rose could see that he didn't like the idea of her leaving, but there really was nothing he could do, she would leave whether he wanted her to or not. But at least he was saying yes willingly.

"Yamaku-I mean Creeper…Thank you." Those hard ever changing now yellow eyes softly looked down at Rose.

"I have experienced loss before…she left me even when she said she would come back…I went looking for her and found that she made a family with another human."Creeper shared with her. He was showing some of his feelings about Rose leaving. A little hope in Rose's heart that he had feelings for her enough to share something so personal began to ease into her, "I figured no one could like…this…what humans see wrong with me." He sighed.

"I don't know. I don't see anything wrong with you." Rose smiled at him. "I will be back, I promise that to you." She smiled wide, showing her bright white teeth to him.

"Yes, or I'll come looking for you…" Something about his words made it all serious. She could sense that he needed her to be with him, that he couldn't stand the thought of her miles away from him. The mild thought of, _why couldn't the man die next week? _Mildly crossed his mind, _but never mind, I have a beautiful woman in my arms who needs my attention._ Creeper let his thick fingers glide down her neck as if surveying his prey for any weakness. He let her see his sharp teeth to find fear in her. When he found no sign of fear he smiled wide and leaned closer to her lips. The soft, sensitive skin brushed past each other reminding him of when he snuck into her room.

"THIS IS YOUR GRANDDADDY!" Creeper's eyes widened, his head snapped up to Marcus who was arms spread spirit fingers waving and head high in the air singing a commercial song openly loud while standing in the Mansion doors.

Rose sat up watching both men. Creepers face slowly turning blacker with anger and Marcus dancing like an idiot. Creeper opened his mouth and a screeching inhuman lion like roar came out of him.

"MARCUS!" Marcus caught the memo and ran for his life. Creeper was close behind grabbing him and wrestling him to the floor with Marcus laughing and wrestling back. Soon they both were smiling and laughing. "I was just about too…" Creeper stopped himself looking at Rose and calming down. "I was just about to call you, I was wondering where you've been." He said not telling him that he was just about to probably get laid.

"Oh, well, I have been talking to the producers in Hollywood. They want you to star in another horror film. But your appearance will have to change." Creeper nodded,

"I'll worry about it later, for now Rose start getting packed, I'll see you later." He smiled at her warmly.

"Something I missed?" Marcus asked his friend. Creeper nodded.

"Her father just died. I'm letting her go visit her mother for the funeral. I don't want her to go, but who would I be saying no?"

"An ass?" Marcus inquired.

"…yes Marcus." Creeper ground out.

"Welp, now that I have annoyed you for a day, someone has two thumbs a name with an M and a date," Marcus pointed to himself, "This guy!" Marcus patted Creeper's back and walked out the door. "See you tomorrow buddy!"

"Goodbye Marcus!" He waved back.

* * *

><p>The night came quickly so Rose tried to sleep. It was hard to. She realized she would miss Creeper, she realized she would miss her new home, she realized her father was forever gone when she wanted to call him and tell him that she really likes someone. Rose sat up and wiped away stray tears on her face.<p>

"You miss him?" She yelped at Creeper who stood still in front of her bed. "It's ok, it's just me." He insisted. Rose sighed, she nodded softly. Her bed sunk, she felt arms consol her. Large amber skinned wings laid lazily over her small frame. "I won't stay if you don't want me too."

"No…I want you to stay." She insisted with a blush. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, alright. Sweetdreams." With that they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWW! So cute! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ok finally have this one up, I just want everyone to know that my update speed is slow because I not only have a highschool to go to but I am also in Marching Band, which requires A LOT of dedicated time to. I really DO wish I could update sooner but at the moment I cannot. But here ya go another chapter. And Hera great ideas I am using them :) Don't worry!_**

* * *

><p><em>Those strong hands, rubbing up my frame hissing glowing teeth sliding down my throat, "your not dreaming my dear…not dreaming," he said, his hands got lower pulling up the waist band for easier access his tongue sliding up my chest, (OH MY GOD…this is what I been missing!)<em>

Creeper awoke sweaty and panting. A heat was emitting from everywhere, he didn't know where the heck it was coming from, but he knew it felt so good. His manhood was straight up in attention coaxing him to get laid. (What is that beautiful smell?) He growled out. Slowly he turned to Rose, the smell was much stronger, (Oh my God it's Rose…she…she's emitting a mating scent in her freaking sleep!) He growled quite loud, (why the fuck couldn't she do that when she was awake!) he was kinda mad.

But the scent was getting stronger and stronger, he found himself unable to stay in the bed, he would not be able to control himself, he just…couldn't.

"Creeper?" Creeper froze as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Yes my Rosaline?" He said sweetly. He couldn't tell her he was sensing her heat, it would be just awkward.

"What's wrong?" She asked it so innocently he was afraid the truth would slip out. Instead he turned to her and covered her with a large wing. She was not used to his 'other' lengths but she would be soon. Creeper leaned in and took Rose's lips in his own. This one was so full of passion and contentment he made sure Rose knew that he had nothing wrong with her, in his mind it was only himself who was wrong. He sighed against her lips and asked,

"Why can't I be human like you Rose?"

Rose blinked. It was almost a child like question. Rose began to wonder if he had parents, sisters and brothers, or cousins. He looked like if he did, he didn't care about them or just didn't really want to be around them. He seemed like the type of man that when he was younger he preferred to be alone and away from his siblings or whoever he was with.

"What?" Rose said a bit dumbfounded.

"Why can't I be human like you? If I was, it would be so much easier…" He paused, "I could go outside with humans, I could meet your parents and attend your father's funeral, meet him in person but I guess he knows now." The sick humor slightly sunk in. "You would be able to look at me with guilt or fear." Rose pulled away from him, she was frowning, which was rare.

"What the heck are you thinking? I'm not scared of you and you know I'm not! You're my best friend, my boss, a great guy! I don't care what you look like, it's the inside not the outside that counts. I mean come on now…your pretty cute on the outside anyway to me." She held his face between her hands. He made a strange purring and hissing sound in his throat before kissing Rose again deeply and ripping away from her bed. He stormed away from her room leaving Rose wondering if he was upset or not.

* * *

><p>"Yea mom I'm on my way, packing up, I'll see you tomorrow love you bye." Rosaline put her suitcase in the back of the black Chevrolet Traverse that Marcus forced onto her (she really felt too spoiled sometimes) and walked back into the house looking for Creeper. She searched even in the garden for him and when she could not find him she lowered her head in sadness, guiltiness sinking into her that maybe she had caused Creeper to become upset.<p>

She neared the door and grabbed the handle, when another hand covered hers.

"You didn't think I would leave you without saying goodbye did you?" A voice powerful and yet filled with sadness tickled her left ear.

"You looked upset…" She whimpered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist,

"I love you…and I would never be upset with you. You may not feel the way I do, but just know I love you…" He said sliding his sharp teeth down my neck, "I have since the day I saw you…now…go home, to your mother and come back so I can see your lovely face again." He purred.

Rose turned to him as his arms slipped off her a bit, she smiled wide and said, "yes sir," playfully. He smiled wide equally at her and nudged her slightly towards the door, _why do I feel that I will regret letting her go? _ He asked himself, _why do I feel like I'm going to do something stupid? _Rose thought to herself before slipping into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awwwww...Bye!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I expect everyone to be excited for this one, ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to the Mc'Doogal house<em>

Big cursive black words engraved into her mother and father's mailbox stood right in front of her, the curly imprint engraved by her father.

"Rosie? Rosie that you dear!" Rose looked up into her mother's green eyes and she just burst into tears falling into her mother. "I know, I know…" Her mother rubbed her hair gently and helped her into the house.

The smell of her old home hit her full force and everything that went on in her childhood came back. Everything except her father greeted her as she stumbled into a blue flower embroider chair taking in her loss.

"He wanted me to give you this…" Her mother handed her a letter, his will to be exact. "Go on, read it." Her mother lightly smiled in encouragement. Rose's eyes went over it swiftly…

* * *

><p>Back in the mansion…<p>

"Where is that dang book! WHERE IS IT!" Creeper stomped around his home throwing books and pillows even sinking his teeth into a wall. He was angry just completely not in the mood for games or happiness. He never been this upset since…well never. The book he was looking for was just a little cook book too. "DAMN! I FUCKING NEED MARCUS!" _Where is he when I actually need him!_ He picked up the phone violently and punched in his number,

"Hello?" Creeper could hear yelling and rave music in the back.

"Where the hell are you!" Creeper shouted angrily.

"J.C…are you ok?" Creeper roared like a rabid lion and threw the phone at the wall shattering it. He felt terrible, he hated being alone, this was why Rose had to be hired anyway, _damn the world! Damn it all! _He spotted a picture of Rose from her interview and grabbed it staring and baring his teeth, _you made me act this way…_he growled, _you did this to me. _He tossed the picture and spread his mighty wings, _no more! _The Creeper did not need feelings! He hated them! They were nothing but trouble, and he'll end it before it starts!

Minutes later…

"J.C? Hey man what happened the phone disconnect…oh my god…" Marcus stood in the mist of a torn up mansion, the wreck led in and out of the study up the stairs in the main room and the living room. The T.V was broken in two with one side slumping on a table and the door to the study was off hinged. "Oh no…he had another episode…" He observed the damage. Shreds to the window covers laid around while the phone pieces lay everywhere. He cautiously approached the kitchen doors looking at the floor he spotted Rose's crumpled up photo, "Oh no…no, no, no! J.C!" Marcus sprinted to the front door and into the lawn calling for him. He could hear a strangled roar in the back of the house near the woods and followed it quickly. Right as he spotted Creeper chewing on something that resembled the leg of a large deer he roared at Marcus and flew off into the direction Rose went. _He's pissed…_

* * *

><p>Next Morning.<p>

"When I met John after Rosaline was born I thought, 'hey that is one heck of a guy and Mary here is lucky to have him for a husband.' John made me want to be a new man for my wife and kids…he will *sniffle* he will always be in our hearts." Applauds were heard all around Rose as someone pat her back in comfort. It was her turn to speak, and she felt eyes all around her one set in particular she felt burning into her.

She loathed the podium, it was the Mecca for speaking in public. She simply hated speaking in public to people in any case so for a second she was under the impression that her father was playing his last joke on her by writing in his will that he wanted her to speak last.

"I never imagined being up here…for my father." She started blushing, "ummm, I wasn't prepared, he kind of sprung this speech on me out of the blue." The audience slightly chuckled, "My father was the kind of man to pull tricks on people. Him and I would prank him day and night and mom would laugh at our silly faces, join in and they both just had this smile that, brightened my whole day. He believed in dreams that even I couldn't fathom. He taught me true love and read to me what love was in the bible every day. And then I did it on my own. I learned to sing from him, and I will put it to use…I'm going to sing for him." Rosaline stepped from the podium tears in her blue eyes she wiped them away and put on a determined face. Rascal and Timmy, two of her band mates picked up their instruments and waited for Rose to step in front of the microphone.

I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
>Know there was something that<br>Meant something that I left behind  
>When I leave this world,<br>I'll leave no regrets  
>Leave something to remember,<br>So they won't forget

I was here...

She felt those specific eyes pour into her, yellow glowing eyes getting softer at the sound of her voice. It made her more emotional, made her hurt a little bit, she felt those eyes miss her.

I lived, I loved  
>I was here...<br>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
>And it was more than I thought it would be<br>I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
>I was here...<p>

I want to say I lived each day,  
>Until I die<br>And know that I meant something in somebody's life  
>The hearts I have touched,<br>Will be the proof that I leave  
>That I made a difference<br>And this world will see

I was here...  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here...  
>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<p>

Her father really did leave his mark, on every one he knew. He was a wild spirit, yet so controlled and calm. When Rosaline was being picked on, he was there to her rescue, he made sure she always got good grades, he stood by her mother to ensure that she was polite and kind to all things living.

I was here...  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here...  
>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<br>I was here...

I just want them to know  
>That I gave my all,<br>Did my best  
>Brought someone some happiness<br>Left this world a little better just because...  
>I was here...<p>

This voice that was so heavenly, so magical it could calm a storm was given to her by her father, owned by her father, he lived through that amazing voice.

I was here...  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here...  
>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know<br>I was here...

(I lived, I loved)  
>(I did, I've done)<br>(I lived, I loved)  
>(I did, I've done)<br>I was here...

The crowd was standing, they were crying, they were cheering, they were awed. But those eyes, they were set on her, calmer than ever, finally in peace, finally in control. Rose's eyes were sparkling in tears, she wiped away some and raised her hand toward the ceiling feeling her father's energy all around her. Her heart was racing with adrenaline; she thought she would pass out. Her mother held her as she cried, hard.

"That was so beautiful! Come now, we will lay him to rest." Rose nodded to follow her mother.

"He was here…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>WOW! I think this is the fastest update, most emotional, and probaly the longest chapter yet. I enjoyed writing this one. B the W i do not really like Beyonce but this song is incredible to me. RRF, Read, review, I don't really know what a flame is, if you can tell me in the review box feel free to, but yea flame too, "if ya got tha guts!"<em>**

**_Lol Bye!_**

**_Thanks for reading! More to come!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I kinda missed my reviews, I hoped I would get some before I update, but it's whatever, I know people are reading it so that counts. But future reference I would like at least **__**one**__** review for every chapter thanks. Lol I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because I sure did, please enjoy this one too.**_

* * *

><p>Rosaline stood frozen in front of a gray tombstone, head bowed but blue eyes locked on her father's resting place. Her mother had long sat in the car and she began to wonder if Rose was ever going to move from her spot because it was getting dark. Rose huffed one last time in a mix between sadness and understanding and turned to the car. She failed to notice the yellow eyes following her every move.<p>

"You ready to go?" Her mom asked. Rose nodded. "You sure?" She pressed,

"I'm sure. It's getting creepy here anyways." She lightly laughed. Her mother smiled lightly also while putting the keys in the ignition of the car. The grumble from the vehicle somehow soothed the two in the car as they headed off towards home.

Once Rose was home she laid in her bed but was unable to fall asleep. Her mind drifted from her father to the moment Creeper told her he loved her. It was too early to be going through all this romantic stuff. Her brain hurt as she wanted to just discard everything and walk away. She finally gave up and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Marcus franticly called Creeper's cell phone, knowing he must have somehow left it on him. His heart beat was still speeding as he neared Rose's home city.<p>

"C'mon! Answer, ANSWER!"

"Marcus…" Creeper's calm yet clearly occupied voice was on the other line.

"You ASS! Dude I thought you hurt her or something! What the FUCK was going through your freaking head!" Marcus almost jumped off the road.

"I-I just needed to see her…I was going crazy…" He mumbled into the phone.

"Look whatever you do, just-just don't frickin' touch her, you could hurt her." He could hear Creeper sigh and knew he was stepping back from something.

"Why is this happening Marcus? It wasn't like this with…'you know who.'" Creeper asked sounding quite vulnerable.

"Because J.C. You love Rose more than you could ever love the bitch I let into your home. And you know it." I said back.

"Yea…she is so peaceful when she sleeps Marcus."

"Didn't I say get away from her." He didn't bother to answer but I heard a quick shuffle and then a gust of wind into the phone. The call was dropped so Marcus stopped the car on the side of the now silent road before dropping his head against the steering wheel and punching the chair next to him.

"Is this far enough?" That voice sounded pretty close.

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS!" Creeper smirked at Marcus adjusting his seat in the car before looking back at him. "Stop doing that!"

"Teleporting is much easier." He insisted with a crooked sly smile. Minutes began to pass finally Creeper broke the silence,

"Marcus, I am leaving."

"What? You just got back in the damn car, we need to go home, NOW." J.C glared at him harshly while Marcus began to start the car.

"You do not have a female to worry about." He responded.

"WHAT! Dude come on, Rose is like 20 something years old, not 16, she can handle herself. Especially in her own home state." He paused, "you saw her alive yourself! She was just fine."

"She was sad."

"Funerals are usually that way..." He said dryly. Creeper rolled his now clear blue eyes. Then he seemed to relax slightly.

"I should go..."

"Where? Not like you can just pop up at her home and say, 'Hi my name is Yamakuzo, I am a chimera hybrid slash man eater and not only your daughters boss but her boyfriend! I came to give you my condolences for the death of her father and your husband." Marcus ranted. But Creeper was thinking about one word, "boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"Umm, yea. I mean you two ARE together right?"

"I don't know..." For the first time he wasnt sure about anything involving his personal life.

"Your a mess."

"You just noticed?"

* * *

><p>Rose began to pack up her clothes and items huffing in anxiety as she just couldn't wait to see her boss's face again. She quickly rubbed some interfering dust out of her eye then lifts her suitcase up from off her bed letting it clunk on the floor then rolling down the hallway.<p>

"Mom! Come here so I can give you a good bye kiss!" She was near the door when her mother hobbled over to her, gave her the biggest hug she ever felt and a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, I love you baby. Your always my princess, come visit me more eh?" She offered. Rose looked at her sadly,

"I promise mom. You know I freaking love you." She said, her voice a little hoarse from crying. They hugged again and Rose took her leave. _I get to see his face again…Oh how much I missed you…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, my computer was acting way funny. I guess Google Chrome does not work to good when doing the editing for your story on the website. Hope you liked! Please R&amp;R, Flame "if ya got tha guts!"<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you Hera for your very detailed response for what I should put in my story. Not everything will be in this story but pieces will be in different chapters, but thank you much I REALLY appreciate it. Everyone else I love my reviews I'm glad you all like the story, be bold and don't hesitate to comment I really love it. And thank you nightassassin for sending me your review because at first I was stuck in a slump with this story and now you have totally awoken me up out of it, THANK YOU lol. One more thing, I hope while reading this story not at all to take Creeper out of his persona, imagine a sexy guy who still looks like Creeper but give him a twist of what makes a man sexy to you so YOU yourself can relate to this story. I like to imagine Creeper as himself, being an animal but sophisticated in a way, that is what makes a man sexy to me, so I hope your using the best of your imaginations to read this, THANKS! (WOW this is long)**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Rose was close to the mansion, half afraid, half totally excited. She figured she should call him before getting home, just to assure him that she was ok. But she couldn't will herself to press in the numbers into the touch screen and hold the phone to her ear. Soon instead to her surprise her phone rang. Creeper's nick name covered the caller I.D; she hesitated then forced her finger to move.<p>

"Hello?" Rose small whimper echoed on the other end of the phone.

"Rose! My dear!" It was Marcus.

"Marcus? Are you ok, is J.C ok?" She asked quickly.

"Oh, yea! He's just…blowing off some steam…" Rose faltered.

"What?" Rose blushed.

"Just…PLEASE GET HERE!" Suddenly the line hung up. Rose looked worriedly at her Iphone and began driving with a little more intent and speed.

"YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE HERE SOON!"

"J.C you're trashing the house again, we just finished cleaning!" Marcus screamed hysterically. Suddenly the locks on the door moved in a circle with a click and Creeper's eyes flicked to the door. A towel stuffed into his mouth gave him an almost innocent yet animalistic look. But his eyes were now sparkling, set on a beautiful woman standing in the doorway with the purest aura around her fragile frame.

"What are you two up to?" She smiled lightly at the two men.

"ROSE! THANK GOD-!"

Creeper quicker than light had her in his strong arms, hugging her, kissing her neck and mumbling words like, 'I missed you,' and, 'oh my God,' Into her ear.

"You guys look like you were plenty busy without me." Rose smiled hugging Creeper.

"Oooooooh we were…" Marcus mumbled with a smile watching the two love birds.

"We should have a big dinner! The return of Rose!" Creeper shouted with a renewed enthusiasm.

"What? Creeper you've never wanted to host a dinner before…it's so beautiful." Marcus was sparkly eyed holding his hands together to his cheeks. "It might have to wait anyway…"

"Why not?" Creeper asked looking to Marcus curiously.

"Rose is probably really tired, and you need to catch up on sleep because tomorrow you have to meet with the producer of Jeepers Creepers 3 remember?" Creeper searched his memory quickly, "of course not…you were too busy hunting down-,"

"I REMEMBER MARCUS." He cut him off to avoid Rose learning about his activities since she was gone. "But he is right. Please, go unpack your things Rose, I will meet you upstairs." Creeper smiled a jagged toothy smile and watched her stride off to the stairs. He almost felt a tease come from her as her hips swayed back and forth moving in what Marcus would describe as a, "tight ass." Creeper momentarily found it an acceptable term.

"Someone's insistent on getting laid tonight." Marcus held a bottle of Divine Alcohol in his hand popping off the cap before pouring some in a glass. He held it out to Creeper and then poured one for himself.

"Mating was not my initial intent." Marcus murmured, "liar," while holding the glass to his lips and taking a quick swig. "Believe what you will Marcus, I have a heart, a brain…"

"Don't forget your penis."

"Oh yes the only thing that YOU think with Marcus." Creeper gulped his drink and glared at him quickly. Marcus laughed making his best friend pull off a smirk also.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Creeper and Marcus eyes locked quickly before the two fled up to the second floor, Creeper more than teleported into Rose's room as she backed away screaming franticly into Creeper's arms.

"What is it Rose dear! What is it!" Suddenly smell of fresh blood hit his nose, and he spotted a bloody object on the floor near Rose's bed. Blood coated her hand, and he realized this bloody creature was under her bed. He never noticed because he left the house unattended.

"Creeper…that's…it's a dog's head!" Marcus pointed at it. Creeper let Marcus take a cowering Rose into his arms and bent down to pick up the head. I small card reading, "the devil is not welcome hear. LEAVE." Was engraved in gold color on the card. The sound of a Lion preparing to roar an attack began to form in his throat.

"_They_ came into my house…_they_ threatened my mate…and now _they _destroy my property…" His yellow eyes land on Rose with hate and worry laced in expression.

"You don't think, you know who, is here now do you?" Marcus asked rubbing Rose's hair softly.

"What are you two talking about!" Rose cried out to the two. Creeper's heart almost broke in two hearing that fearful voice. He sighed heavily,

"Come with me Rose. Marcus, you can sleep here too, for your safety…please." Marcus nodded and punted the dog head perfectly out of the window.

"Brazil would love me,"

"Shut up Marcus." Creeper led Rose to his room."

* * *

><p>Rose snuggled into his chest, too shy to look into his strange eyes. His large normally hidden wings coiled around the girl enjoying the feeling of her small fingers dancing lightly over the sensitive skin that lined his wings. He gasped as her fingers traveled to his chest inspecting his bumpy reptilian like skin.<p>

"Should I stop?" She said so softly that he wasn't sure if she spoke at all.

"Never." He looked down at the black haired (forgive me if I got the hair color wrong I'm lazy.) girl and pulled her closer encouraging her to go on. Her fingers traced some symbols onto his skin, he felt the shape of a heart on his left breast, where many-many hearts beat, and she could hear them.

"Who is…_they_?" She asked innocently. Creeper sighed, his teeth bared at the memory of Taggard's descendents tracking him down for so-so-so many years.

"People…dedicated to eliminating my existence from this world." He sighed, "they believe me to be a demon of hell. THAT is a complete and utter lie." He growled.

"If you're not a demon, then what are you?" Rose asked this time looking into his eyes. The look of thought crossed Creeper's expression.

"I don't even know…" He whispered. "I never met my parents, I barely remember being a child, but I remember my adolescence and teen years the most…I was blinded by bloodlust and the only way to survive in my defense was to feast on the flesh of humans. I know you think of me disgusting Rose, but that was all I knew, all people expected of me to know, and reenacting my actions through those movies I play in, made me feel better of myself, it helped me dig into my roots without meeting my family, if I had any. I realize now that humans are friends, not food. And only one, will ever be able to have all of me, all of my heart." Rose smiled lightly, "you know it's you Rosaline." A tear escaped her cheek,

"I know love." She said. Creeper pulled her on top of him, ok sure, he wasn't going to get laid, but professing and cuddling with Rose, right now felt much more exhilarating than being a beast roaring in bed. Soon Rose was knocked out cold in Creeper's broad naked chest. Soon after, he was snoring softly as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so sorry that I havnt been updating so this must be a treat for all of you, I needed a wake up call seriously so thank you all who urged me to continue, I feel much better continuing out of Writers block. Me hope you enjoyed this chapter, much more of Taggard's vengeance will unfold as a new plot in the story, I am just waiting to write a sex scene but seriously that will not happen so soon in this story, because love is so much more than smut and love making in my opinion. Everyone has an opinion right? OF COURSE!<strong>_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED**_

_**R&R…F-if ya gots tha guts!**_

_**See Ya Later!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for the reviews! This may have been a little late, but I want to address one quick review by Michelle Myers, **_ "_**Okay...love the chapter. Just one question, you probably already mentioned it**__**  
><strong>__**but...Is Marcus secretly gay?" **__**Great question actually, lol, No Marcus is not gay, he's just a bit feminine sometimes. He can be described as a Mario Lopez, a ladies' man, but because he's always trying to be around girls he has the feminine trait and attitude sometimes, thanks for the question though! I thought it was cool to be truthful. **_

_**Btw. WARNING! Sexual Situation in this chapter! Gore, severed heads and remember? It's a rated M Story!**_

_**Whelp On to the story!**_

* * *

><p>Creeper pulled on his signature black trench coat and took a good look over Rose's sleeping body. What he was about to do was dangerous, and his friend and girlfriend's life was on the line. He sat down on the bed staring at his gloves to hide his hideous long and sharp claws then turned his head to Rose. He reached over to gently move some hair from her face and rub her cheek softly. The hand traveled to her back to rub it softly somewhat hoping to wake her up, and somewhat hoping she was stay asleep.<p>

"I really care about you Rose." He whispered, "I really do…love actually." He smiled, showing off his sharp teeth to her sleeping form. "I _will_ find out who I am…I will." Rose groaned, making him chuckle as he removed his hand from her small back and kissed her forehead lightly. He had to literally tear himself from her and hesitatingly walked out of the door.

"J.C? What are you doing man?" Marcus was rubbing his eye, holding a pillow in his hands and wearing light blue silk pajamas with Invader Zim, Gir slippers. Creeper ignored his look,

"I am going to confront these people." He said lowly.

"I'm going with you." Marcus said quickly.

"No!" He almost shouted at Marcus. The last thing he wanted was for Marcus to get hurt. "I need you to protect Rose. I trust you more than anyone in this entire world, besides Rose. And I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, you and Rose are all the family I will ever need, I love you bro'." Little tears were forming in his small almond shaped eyes, "don't cry." Creeper glared. But instead Marcus jumped Creeper and held him in the manliest hug he could muster up. Creeper sighed in defeat and hugged him back.

"So this means…" He let him go,

"I may not come back." Creeper finished. Marcus made a small whining noise in his throat. He let go of his friend and stepped back, J.C would not look back and closed the front door.

He spread his bat wings and took to the sky traveling faster than normal so he could get this nightmare over with.

* * *

><p>"Oooooooooh!" He heard chanting in the distance and smoke bellowing from a camp like sight. He growled to himself and immediately knew these people were behind the attack. With a heavy sigh he coiled his wings tightly to his back and dived down to the ground. At the last minute he spread his wings and shook the ground as he hit it with his fist in an epic landing.<p>

Creeper was angry.

He roared at the people who were either running or pointing and screaming 'Demon!' at him.

"Where is the Taggard descendent!" He roared at the humans cowering away. The crowded people began to separate as a young man with a large black cross began to slowly approach him. Creeper recognized him as Taggard's oldest son, now in his late 30's. Once he was a few feet near Creeper, the angered man ripped the cross out of the man's hand. He bared his teeth at him as if saying, "He can't help you."

"What are you doing here you demon?" He spat at him.

"When will you fools realize I am no demon!" He argued back stepping forward slightly making his skin almost touch the young man's.

"Then what are you! Besides a man eating creature? Besides the killer who killed my brother so quickly without a single thought in cold blood! What are you!"

"Damn it I don't know who I am!" Creeper screamed back. "I did what I had to do for survival! I am a changed man now and I refuse to be harassed and bullied by you humans! I have found more than enough purpose in my life, and if you value your soul, you would leave me alone, because if you want me to…I can be a demon." Taggard smirked, and suddenly thrust his hand forward impaling Creeper with his own old dagger. Creeper roared and fell to his knees feeling the power that he once held in the dagger. He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out of him.

"That's for my brother you prick." The Taggard boy spat before kicking him in the face. Creeper now laid back and spitting out black blood rolled over to spit as he figured he deserved that.

"Kill him! Kill the demon!" A few people screamed, Taggard laughed and from the corner of Creeper's eyes he spotted him wielding an old ax of his.

"The crowd demands it." He smiled and with a clean sweep took off his head. The crowd of men and women screamed in delight as the body of their enemy fell over.

"Freeze Sucker's!" The crowd suddenly went silent as Marcus Blazer held up dual pistols at Taggard and the crowd. Behind him, Rose saw Creeper's body laying in blood.

"Creeper!" Rose screamed and was about to run to him when Marcus held a hand in front of her.

"He'll be alright."

"His head is severed!" Marcus smirked,

"Yeah, for the second time." Rose's eyes went wide. Suddenly she saw his hand slightly twitch, and then slowly the arms push his body up. Taggard wasn't watching he was still gloating about "killing" Creeper. But the body was now standing slowly walking towards the laughing human. "You might want to close your eyes dear." Marcus said pointing the guns at Taggard.

"Taggard! Taggard! Look! He lives!" The people started running away, leaving Taggard to wonder what the hell they were babbling and running away from. Creeper's wings grabbed hold of the man, in a vice grip as he struggled. Rose's eyes shut and she grabbed Marcus as he held his arms around her. The sound of blood gushing around in the mouth of Taggard was too much to bear for Rose and she broke away from Marcus to run towards the car they came to the camp site with.

Creeper felt the bones rearranging in his face to make the new head his own. The memories of the man washed through his brain and he now understood why the man was so upset. He took away his own brother, his blood for food, and now he could rest with the boy.

"Ummm, J.C." Now light blue eyes looked up at his best friend. "A certain girl just watched you eat someone's head." Creeper stayed silent and face palmed.

"She probably really thinks I'm a monster now." He said shaking his head. "I thought I told you to stay home anyway!" He growled.

"Rose made me go! You wouldn't believe that girl can get feisty!" Marcus insisted. Creeper smirked, and went off to follow Rose's scent.

* * *

><p>Rose leaned on the car, a few tears going down her face were quickly wiped away. She couldn't tell if she were angry, disgusted, or afraid. Her head hurt, this was too much going on for one day. The sun was almost way up in the sky and she felt that she needed a full sleep already.<p>

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to quit this job." Her head snapped over to Creeper, who looked the same as before even with the new head.

"You ate off someone's head…"

"Would you rather me headless?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. Rose rolled her eyes. "I understand what I did was…gruesome…but you have to understand. I went out here because I wanted to settle the bad blood between me and the Taggard's. I thought I could keep you safe at the expense of, possibly my life." He sighed, "If it had to come to my death to protect you and Marcus, I would be fine in doing so. But no one knows how to really kill me." Rose began to let tears fall again, now she knew what she felt. She WAS afraid, and a little angry. Why did he have to be born like this? Why couldn't he be human, why was she attracted to this. "I wish you could forget this as well my love." He rubbed her arm with his talons.

She didn't have a chance to say anything before his lips covered hers. He held her against the car as his tongue and lips tasted her neck and the flesh between her neck and shoulder. He growled as he smelled her wetness began to form between her pale legs covered by her long light yellow skirt.

"You smell so divine Rose." He hissed against her neck. His teeth nipped slightly on her and he rubbed his hardening manhood, covered by his black pants against her waist.

"Creeper, n-not h-here. Marcus…"

"Screw Marcus right now." He growled getting back to licking her neck. She pushed slightly against him with weak arms. He growled his impatience. "Alright…fine." He hissed. No he was going to have a hard on for the rest of the day. He let go of her waist and resisted the urge to ground back against her. He smiled at Rose who was blushing super hard. "Make up almost sex?" He asked her. Rose blushed harder if it was possible.

"Shut up." She smiled.

"Hey, guys I'm ready to go home!" Marcus came out of the forest right as Rose was getting into the driver's seat.

"Your sitting in the back." Creeper growled. Marcus was about to object when he noticed that J.C was meaning what he said.

"I want you to know that the guy code is really in your favor right now." Marcus waved a finger at him. Creeper smirked, anyway, he WAS the real winner here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked my somewhat smut like scene my first real one, so don't be too harsh! I guess sex will probably be soon so look out for it! Bye! R&amp;R F, if ya gots the guts!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING DEFINITE LEMON!**

* * *

><p>Jeepers Creepers Love Story ch. 11<p>

The ride home was silent, Rose couldn't dare look at Creeper with such innocent eyes and then remember him rubbing against her with such vigor. He snorted slightly, as if he heard her thoughts, or smelled something he liked and laughed as if he had a smart thought. He reached his hand over and took hers smiling lightly as if he was the luckiest man in the world and looked toward the road.

"Alright...where is my Creeper and what have you done with him?" Rose raised her eyebrow suspiciously and smirked.

"Why I thought I was your sexy prince charming?" He answered with a goofy smile.

"You are." She smiled at him with a blush. Soon they were home cleaning together and settling on the couch in exhaustion. Creeper held Rose to him, Rose had a dreary smile that made her look like she might have been smoking weed, and welcomed the man's warmth into her. She could feel every rippling muscle underneath the intruding clothes and even a slightly swollen muscle pressing into her lower backside. She leaned back and whispered so low that Creeper had to strain to her,

"How long does your hard-on last for?" She questioned. The Creeper gave off a throaty chuckle.

"As long as you like." He stretched his neck to nip at her's.

"Whelp, I'm gonna go pack my stuff and goooooo hoooommmmeee…." Marcus trailed off losing his voice as he watched in wonder and fascination as Rose and J.C started making out right in front of him,

"If I pay you two A LOT of money to do it in front of a camera would you not sue me?" Creeper turned his head to him and snarled viciously making a pool of heat reach his nostrils that came from Rose. Creeper paused,

"Maybe a different time…" He said unsure of himself, rubbing Rose's back to keep her in the mood.

"Whelp I tried, safe sex is happy sex!" Marcus gathered up his belongings and quickly left so the couple to get right down to it.

Creeper didn't let a second go to waste. His hands were all over the girl, grasping her hips to buck against his crotch that made him go crazy. She moaned as she felt her innocent flower being manipulated in such a way. Those dangerous nails proceeded to break thread and pop buttons in a slight violent but romantic way. He growled as he had to compete with a tank top, and growled harder as Rose's cute purple lace Victoria's Secret bra stood in his way. Suddenly she stopped the finger that was about to make the incision,

"Hey you…this is my favorite one." She pouted, he scowled.

"I'll buy you a new one." He growled out a rebuttal quickly, but she pouted more, and earned a very annoyed sigh as he had to fumble with the clip of her bra once it fell, he couldn't complain and he stared, hard, almost drooling.

"Don't stare, please!" On impulse she tried to cover herself but Creeper held her wrist close to the sides of his thighs to thwart her chances of escape or privacy.

"I stare…because they are beautiful." He said, "you body is beautiful." He leaned into her caressing her neck with his very dangerous mouth, filled with sharp teeth, and suckled on the flesh with a burning confidence. Rose emitted a loud moan, making him smile at his handiwork. Creepers pushed his hips up, intent with mating with her, but knew he needed to take it slow. Creeper's butterfly kisses traveled lower, to her perky little chest only getting stiffer as he started to kiss the top of her breast making her gasp and squirm. His tongue traced her mound and then her nipple making her moan out his name in groans and whimpers. It became all a blur when suddenly Rose's frail body was on the gray carpet squirming under the monster who had this insane effect on her. She felt him tugging on her yellow skirt, pulling it down despite her movement. His back arched forward to rub his nose in Rose's skinny belly kissing the tender flesh down to her closing thighs which he gently held apart. His kissing was getting increasingly close to her innocent opening, he inhaled her scent an action that took her by surprise and made her blush. "My highly trained nose, is highly pleased of your scent.

"So…untouched…so…much, mine." Rose watched him rise up, quickly removing his dark pants and standing in full glory to her. (OH MY GOD HE'S HUGE!) Rose's mind screamed. She watched those tense rippling muscles covering his body, bundles of deadly raw power stood in front of her. Then those curled up wings, slightly opening to reveal that his power was extended even more. Creeper's face was hard although that wasn't the only things painfully hard. His teeth bared, he was looking at her with such lust filled eyes that it was incredible. Rose suddenly gathered some courage,

"Stop staring and get down here and fuck me." She glared back at her deadly lover. He smiled wide and kneeled down to her rubbing her sensitive opening and giving her a teasing look. She hissed in pleasure and without warning felt his member's tip press gently against her. The sensitive contact as he slowly began to enter her made her back arch as she felt a slight pain, her mouth opened in a subtle "o" as her pushed more into her.

"Shall I stop?" He inquired seeing her face slightly scrunched up.

"N-no!" She said quickly. In response to her, she felt her walls upon up like they never were before. They slightly contracted as she felt nervous being opened for the first time.

"Calm down, your driving me nuts…" a strangled snarl escaped Creeper and Rose wailed in sudden pain. Creeper feared he had hurt her, when she calmed down and nodded for him to continue.

"I always imagined I would have my first time in a bed…" She whimpered.

"Don't you know love? Real sex happens on the floor." He growled in her ear, nipping at soft flesh as he slowly pushing his hips into her. As Rose began moaning and panting welcoming him inside of her, Creepers growls were becoming more frequent more deep and clear that he was holding back just to keep from hurting her. "Oh, love your so tight!"

"Harder…" She whispered, he complied quickly putting his hips in more motion, matching with her rhythm as she was matching with his, suddenly he picked her up, running into a wall pinning her there and looked her straight in the eyes. His now red eyes, lust filled and beyond euphoria looked into her matching blue eyes. His hips ground harder into her, "Creeper! I-I can't, I'm gonna explode!"

In that moment he felt her spirit bind with his, making them one. He literally felt part of himself rip away and settle inside of her. Then he felt her all too familiar, peaceful spirit settle in the most important regions of her heart. He pushed his lips to hers, slightly biting them,

"Do it, do it!" He pushed harder growling against her lips, gripping her hips and drawing a little blood from his claws. "Give me all of it, I want to feel your walls tighten around me." He growled in her ear. His howls became louder as he felt himself getting closer to his end.

"I-I love you!" Rose screamed as her walls clutch him so hard he almost felt the air leave him, his hot thick rod pulsated inside of her, he roared in ecstasy spreading his long black wings and lost himself inside of her. Rose felt his hot semen enter her tight wet opening flood her opening and gasped as she saw him raising his wings in victory and roaring up to the ceiling. She then realized she never really noticed how dangerous those sharp rows of teeth actually looked…they looked…threatening even to her. Creeprs legs were going weak, he gently laid on the floor holding Rose as close as molecularly possible, and whispered out,

"I love you more than my life itself."

The End…

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMG! My first online lemon!<strong>_

_**God I hope you enjoyed that because I am deathly afraid you guys will hate it. Give me feedback so I can fix it up the next lemon I make. And OMG! I got you guys, story is not over! I got more chapters to go. Go ahead and give me ideas on what you want to happen, I'm really surprised I didn't get messages telling me to hurry up and post because I love those! I am so freakin excited right now halfway from fear of this being bad. Lol anyways, thanks see you next time!**_

_**P.S: If you have questions always be confident to fire away and ask. I love questions!**_

**_R&R Flame if ya gots the guts!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**OK. You can all shoot me now. I know I took forever, I kind of wanted to leave off with them performing coitus (my favorite intelligent word)…but you all wanted more, so I tried and tried and I came up with this, I hope you enjoy it, the ending of this chapter t will allow me to post more after this and not think to hard about it.**_

* * *

><p>"I love you more than life itself."<p>

Rose awoken to a warmth around her. It wasnt the first time she's woken up in the arms of the Creeper. Rose rubbed her eyes yawned quite loudly and then suddenly remembered every touch, roar, growl or shout that occurred last heated night. Rose couldnt even remember what day it was thanks to Creeper's amazing ways of how would she put it...conducting a bang session.

"You awake?" She froze with a huge blush on her face. his arms tightened around her to ensure that she couldn't escape from him somehow.

"Yeah...I see your awake." She turned slightly, just enough to see him from the corner of her eye.

"Well...I don't sleep as much as humans do, in fact I been awake almost all night." He told her softly. Rose stiffened, she could almost imagine Creeper either scowling or smirking at her soft snores. His claws then unconsciously traveled to her belly making slight circles on the sensitive skin. That's when the question popped up,

"Will I get...you know..." She began, Creeper gave her a confused look,

"Will you get what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You know...ummm pregnant?" Creeper's face scrunched and furrowed as he thought about it. A low annoyed growl reverberated inside his chest and he lolled his head to the side.

"I didn't use a condom did I?" He groaned. Rose shook her head softly,

"Nope."

"Then my dear I do not know. We will simply have to wait until that belly of yours either grows big, or stay that cute little small size, he began to tickle her sides avidly grinning in glee as he did it.

"Aah! Creeper! No, no, no, NO!" She laughed twisting to get out of his grip. His mouth landed on her stomach blowing air and making a cute bubbly like noise the same way mothers do to their babies. A gurgle began to form out of him and he unlatched his mouth off her and began laughing that deep authoritative laugh Rose had become so accustom to. Rose laughed to, which was beauty to Creeper's ears. Their eyes slowly met, happiness in the colored orbs and they met together in a soft morning kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Creeper asked softly. Rose nodded,

"You definitely made it clear last night." She smiled with a slight chuckle, "and I love you too." She nuzzled her nose to his. "Now who wants breakfast?" Creeper groaned and laid back, as Rose stretched out her legs and got out of bed.

"Can't we just lay here and make love over and over and over, until maybe I die from the lack of fluids?" He suggested. Rose made a face at him.

"Sex until you die?" She laughed, "really!" Creeper laughed in turn.

"Your not complaining! Or said no!" He shot back with a silly grin.

"Ok, here's the deal." She said tapping her fingers on the headboard, "you make delicious pancakes all on your own it's like baking a cake, and if you succeed you get morning desert the way you want it." She winked. Creeper's eyes glinted with a hint of lust and interest. He couldnt help but grin at the new nature of Rose.

"And if I lose?" He got up taking short strides to Rose backing her into the wall making her falter and blush.

"I-I will..." He looked down at her hungrily, he caught her bluff in action.

"You'll do what?" Her hands found a way to his strong toned abdomen feeling the dark mottled black and greenish skin up to his strong chest that had the slight reptilian raised bumps that she distinctively remembered rubbing against her own chest. Creeper took in a quick deep breath feeling it hitch in his throat mentally pleading for more of her touch when she suddenly pulled away.

"Rose?" He questioned her action.

"I, shouldn't get you all riled up like that, it's not exactly fair." She bit the inside of her cheek nervously giving a somewhat apologetic look to her lover before feeling his hands gently rub her shoulders and cupped the back of her neck.

"It's alright, I actually would like an incentive, it will make me work harder for you. I say this because, you deserve more than me, so I work very hard to be worthy of you." He caressed her cheek with a loving stare.

"Creeper..."

"Ah, look I'll make the best pancakes you've ever tasted!" He announced giving Rose a quick kiss then stalking down the stairs to quickly begin his task. Rose's cheeks went tomato red. He walked off so quickly after flattering her and at the same time feeling worried about how he felt about himself. His demeanor had changed towards her, more comfortable, more flirty and more relaxed. Him agreeing to make pancakes with happiness and excitement in the first place astonished her. Maybe what they did last night lightened his mood quite greatly or it was the fact that she offered herself this morning. Heck even her libido was making her flirty and confident which wasn't like Rose at all. With a ruffle of her soft black hair she headed into the bathroom to shower.

"Creeper! Rose! You home?" Marcus entered the house with a few bags in his hands.

"In here!" Creeper waved a spatula towards his friend.

"Sooooo, how did it go?" Marcus asked slyly. Creeper smirked,

"Quite interesting." He said mixing some batter thoroughly. Marcus groaned,

"Details, DETAILS Creeper!" He said laughing.

"That is none of your business." He smirked harder.

"Well geez, did you at least use protection?" He asked. The question made Creeper stop mixing and freeze. Although he already answered the question before he couldn't help but still freeze up about revealing his mistake again.

"N-no." He finally said. Marcus made a sucking sound with his cheeks almost like a tsk-tsk but with a apologetic look.

"How dare you pity me..." Creeper growled.

"JC I don't pity you. Never have, never will." He shook his head. "But you know we don't know how close your DNA is to ours...she could get pregnant you know."

"I know Marcus, i'm not stupid." He growled at the shorter man. Creeper knew he was so right, as often as he was. Although Rose did not become upset or specifically worried about the whole matter she did seem to ask with a hint of what was it? Fear? Worry? Desperation? He couldn't tell but he knew he should have at least warned her, or yes put off sex until he got protection. But no, like Marcus said before, he decided to think with his manhood and not with his brain. On the other hand now Creeper wasn't objecting to having a child, he actually thought about it long before meeting Rose and long before meeting the girl who betrayed him so long ago. He could practically picture a little girl who had Rose's dark hair, pale skin and rosy cheeks mixed with Creeper's eyes and a few facial light features on the other he could picture his son would look mostly like him and little bit like Rose. He didn't know why but that just how it was when he thought about fathering children. Plus Rose hadn't said no or completely freaked.

Shaking the rest of the thoughts from his head he spotted Rose coming down the stairs dressed in a t-shirt and shorts accentuating her chest and smooth pail hairless legs. He wondered how she managed to keep them so beautiful looking...

"How are those pancakes going?" She raised an eyebrow towards him making him shake out of his second daydream, he began vigorously stirring looking at the bowl with much concentration.

"He's working REALLY hard..." Marcus nodded skeptically. Creeper hit him over the head with the spatula.

"Well, don't hurt yourself now." She smirked winking at her boyfriend before walking towards the living room to relax and watch tv. Once she was out of sight the door bell rang and Marcus called to get it himself. Whom he met at the door scared the shit out of him.

"Hello Marcus...thought I pay my favorite little money makers a visit." It was Goldbloom. The man who insisted Creeper play the role of a new movie monster. The fact that he was here on his front door was something not to be taken lightly. Marcus had been working on this gig for hours and days and suddenly he almost felt that life was crashing down on him and pile driving him to the floor. One screw up could ruin his reputation and Creeper's job.

"Goldbloom! What a surprise eh?" Marcus nervously acknowledged the hit movie producer. "What brings you here? On a weekend...in the morning...here?" Goldbloom smirked.

"I came to see Mrs. Yamakuzo of course!" He smiled wide.

"What!" Marcus moved his face closer to hear more correctly. "Mrs. Who?"

"Have you read the magazines. Who's the cutie coming in and out of his house everyday?" He asked anxiously.

"What! Oh you mean his...housekeeper!" He quickly said. "No wife, or girlfriend, or...no wife..." He smiled nervously. Goldbloom shook his head,

"She is way to hot to be a housekeeper." He asserted.

"Well she is...thanks..." Marcus leaned on the doorframe. "Anything else buddy 'o' pal?" He faked a happy emotion.

"Well yeah sort of." Goldbloom leaned in, "I was planning on having a cast party next week. I need you Creeper and your gorgeous housekeeper there ok?" He said. "Where something very nice, it's a formal occasion not a house party. Although those will be soon." He smirked with a wink. The fatter gentleman patted Marcus shoulder and headed down the stairs to his luxury limo making Marcus hold his head in pain. He closed the door behind him shaking off the perverted producer before encountering his best friend.

"You heard everything?" He asked. Creeper silently nodded. "Including the media stalking her?" Creeper closed his eyes took a deep breath and nodded.

"I don't think she planned on all of this crap when she got involved with me." He groaned. "I-I was thinking." His hands began to shake. The Creeper's hands never shook. Maybe he was becoming more human than his true nature.

"She always gets you so flustered. Even when she's not around. What were you thinking?" He asked.

"That maybe...I should propose."

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R and F "I ya gots the guts!" And go ahead and tell me what you want in the next chapter, don't be scared!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**WOOOOOOOOOW WHERE THE MESS I BEEN?**_

_**You can kill me now guys. I know I have not been around in forever but school and writing is soooooo not cool. I am back, summer vacation is getting closer and closer and I am so happy to give you this next chapter. You will found out about the bitch who shall not be named! And Creeper's history will be more unraveled. One with the story! **_

* * *

><p>Marcus choked on air and spit coughing as Creeper straight-faced him so hard.<p>

"W-WHAT!" Marcus tried to quiet down, "you two have only known each other really for about 2 months. Are you sure?"

"After this new movie I plan to propose, time will pass you know how long movie making can be Marcus." Creeper said beginning to slow his cooking. "Besides...she might say no..."

"Don't think like that. Rose loves you just as much if not more than you love her. She would die for you." Marcus looked at his bestfriend softly and sincerly. "Trust me bro' she's not like cold hearted bitch whom who's name will not be spoken." He poured a small glass of wine and took a soft sip. Creeper growled as Marcus got into his drinks, especially his favorite. Marcus smirked into his cup. Plus he mentioned his old love. He could imagine her now, dark, slim and sexy in a deadly way. A force to be reckon with and she broke his heart to take another.

"Lets take Rose to find a dress, Red? Black? A dark satin purple dress maybe?" Creeper smirked and nodded finishing the breakfast.

* * *

><p>"The Taggard family has been eliminated. They are useless to rid us of this creature, he does not know who he is or what powers he holds, perfect..." A dark voice spoke to a tall blood red haired girl with black lipstick and dark eyeliner. She smirked,<p>

"Shall I do more with his heart than I already have my dear?" She had a silky voice deadly and sly.

"Oh no my love. I want you to hit his center, bury deeper into his heart and kill the whore in his arms name Rosaline. She is the key to his survival and without her he will give in and die in our hands." He pulled out a long dagger with a slitted eye on the handle.

"And Marcus?"

"Kill him too. When they get to Goldbloom's party end them. Make your presence known to Ciar."

"Ciar? Who-"

"Ciar is his true name, it means Dark." He explained. "It's time he know who he truly is, why there can only be one of our kind on this Earth." He opened his yellow eyes and his bat wings emerged, welcoming the dark woman into his arms. Her eyes grew red with lust and greed as she looked at the creature who promised her an eternal everything, his hands wound themselves into her body, "shall we take this somewhere darker?"

"Of course my master."

* * *

><p>Rose ate the breakfast with eyes stuck on the two men who stared her down anxiously to see if Creeper did right with the food. Rose chewed slowly, softly before looking at her winged boyfriend who practically fainted from the pressure.<p>

"This...is...WONDERFUL!" She smiled stunning the black and greened creature and making all the air puff out his broad body.

"Thank goodness..." Creeper facepalmed and groaned in relief. Rose tackled him, "don't ever scare me like that again...I was gonna cry." He hissed trying to hold back a laugh as Rose gave him the widest smile ever. Marcus laughed joining in the hug and receiving a growl from Creeper indicated his not being invited.

"Be nice." Rose simply said, so Creeper was reduced to glaring. Marcus winked and kissed Rose on the cheek in gratitude.

"Now we need to take you shopping for a dress." Marcus told her.

"What?"

"Creeper's new employer invited him to an early cast party. He thinks your his wife or whore or something. He only knows that your the housekeeper...a very good one at that." Marcus smiled. Rose blushed, Creeper gave her a soft smile.

"Well let me go take a shower and change into something more comfortable, considering i'm still covered in Creeper's scent," Marcus made a grossed out sound but Creeper got the most lustful look in his eye. It was true, he could smell himself all over Rose, he wasnt even sure that even after a shower the scent would disappear and he almost wanted to say, "don't," instead he let his eyes follow her as she went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"WHAT ABOUT THIS ONE!" Marcus called over a rack while they shopped at Simply Dresses. It was a strapless red dress with a sweetheart neckline covered by a band of crystal jewels, It was fitted to the body and had a mermaid styled flared ending. Marcus squealed in delight a very questioning gesture.<p>

"Marcus! This is amazing!" Rose ran over to the red elegant dress. Feeling the satin and running her fingers over the crystals softly. She felt the presence of her boyfriend behind her inspecting the dress.

"Her shoulders and arms, the top of her breast will be showing." He hissed slightly looking toward Marcus.

"Creeper she'll look beautiful! Don't be so over protective…you sound like my prom dates dad." He rolled his eyes. Creeper crossed his arms glaring down at the dress as if it did something horrible to him.

"Come on Rosaline lets try it on." Creeper grabbed Marcus's shirt collar and let Rose walk off with the more than weirded out store helper who found the group intimidating and strange.

"Nice try Marcus." Creeper growled. Marcus sheepishly grinned then his eyes caught the sights of a young pretty red haired woman standing with a board expression at the register. He fixed his collar and ruffled his hair to make it more presentable,

"Excuse me while I go say Hola." He suavely walked up to the small adult. Creeper smirked and shook his head, when suddenly he spotted something outside the large rectangular windows tall, dark figured what looked like dark red hair and red angry eyes. Creeper squinted, unbelieving of the presence of the woman he once knew.

"Fiara?" He spoke softly, unbelieving as the figure began to walk off, white teeth gleaming hard. Creeper began to go after her, passing by Marcus,

"…Well you know we socialites like to party, can I get that number of yours?…Creeper?" Creeper was watching the shadow like a hawk eyes focused on the retreating figure. "J.C!" Marcus caught up with his friend who was almost outside by then and caught his arm. He looked around franticly,

"I saw her…I saw her Marcus!" Marcus was confused,

"Saw who?"

"Fiara…"

* * *

><p>Rose looked at the dress admiring it as she turned around and opened her arms to more softly observe the crystals. She tilted her head a few strands of hair dropping down curling around her cheeks and neck. <em>Creeper would love this.<em>

* * *

><p>"Fiara!" Marcus gasped, "seriously dude? Are you still into her? She left you years ago, broke your fucking heart and your chasing after her?" Marcus scowled.<p>

"I am not in love with her still…I just need, closure…" Marcus rolled his eyes in annoyance,

"Trust me man, she is a waste of time and thoughts."

* * *

><p>Rose smiled and pulled up her hair observing the hairstyle in interest. She never really been covered in such silk and beautiful clothes. This was new, so very new. Suddenly she heard shuffling as if someone was behind her, she looked behind her and sighed,<p>

"Oh gosh, maybe this dress is making me loopy..." She sighed, "Aah!" Soft hands came upon her shoulders while another got into her hair softly.

"You look beautiful Rose." Creeper had his eyes tightly closed, face nuzzled in her neck. He couldn't believe this, that bitch was back and he knew it wasn't for good. He had to get to Rose and make sure she was okay even if it meant seeing her in the dress early. He was so worried, so very worried and all he could do was hold Rose to calm himself down. Marcus was outside fuming that Fiara was back. He had every right to.

"You scared me." She whispered while wondering why he was so distressed. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing...I just have never seen something so beautiful..." Even Fiara couldnt match Rose's beauty.

He just wondered why she was back in his life…and what she wanted...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun...dun...duuuun. Will Creeper fall into the clutches of Fiara? Or will he stay as faithful as a mated penguin to Rose? Already working on ch. 14, I hope you enjoyed! <strong>_

_**R&R and F if ya gots that guts!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Enjoy reading please! Just finished the first part of my finals and I have a segment 2 driving finals really excited praying to pass! WooHoo!**_

* * *

><p>"Babe are you okay?" Rose asked timidly as she entered Creeper's bedroom with him. Creeper stiffened tilting his head forward feeling guilty.<p>

"Dear I need to tell you..." He paused and turned around with a fake smile but enough to trick Rose, "that you looked so gorgeous in that dress!" Why! Why couldn't he just warn her about his past? Rose half smiled,

"Thanks..." Rose slightly smiled more than annoyed that Creeper was blatantly lying to her. She almost wished Marcus was at the house to help her pester him to admit what was going on.

"Look i'm just going through some stuff, about this movie about this life."

"This life?" She asked turning to him with a look of 'what the hell.'

"Not ours in general. I'm worried about this life...about you. Rose I think something bad is coming." Rose's eyes dropped, she looked away suddenly very sad and upset.

"I thought...I thought it was over..." She began to cry holding her head in her hands. Creeper immediately consoled her running his fingers through her hair and purring deep inside of his chest. Pushing it around his body to vibrate her into being calm. He couldnt make any promises but he was going to solve and make her and Marcus safe again. For the first time, Creeper prayed to a the Christian God instead of the others he tried praying to. He didn't think that God would help him if he was a demon but now that he knew he was not a demon, he tried to pray to him to help him...

* * *

><p><strong>The next week<strong>

Rosaline Orleana Mc'Doogal never wore makeup for a party until today.

She had been a little sheltered in her younger years by her parents and they never wanted to find her mother's make up bag. She had to look up steps to make the make up work on the internet and even then she was stumped. It wasn't until she refused to come out of the bathroom after Creeper insisted he wanted to look at her that HE called Marcus to come help her with her make up. Seeing as he been around a lot more women than he had.

"Okay! Where is the fugly lady!" Marcus called coming into Creeper's room. Creeper smacked him upside the head with a growl and Rose screamed,

"I'm not fugly! Just confused!"

Marcus was quick with his work telling her important details about how to put on makeup and what was best for her and what was not. When she asked him about how he knew all this stuff he responded,

"Well... there's this girl I hang with and she has a fetish for guys putting on makeup ya know before sex, and it's not like I don't mind, I don't do it with her...mostly just watch and...HEY NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" He snarled playfully and put the utensils down to grab the red dress Creeper bought her and give her privacy to help her put it on. Creeper zipped up the back for her smiling in glee at a small red scratch that was hidden by the dress on her back that he inflicted two nights ago during foreplay. She laughed at his chuckle when she realized what he was staring at. It was a small scented mark about an inch or two but nothing too painful. Creeper kissed her neck and moved her hair putting a necklace around her neck. Rose stiffened and looked down gasping at it's beauty. It almost looked like the hope diamond but red and adorned by smaller reddish pink diamonds.

"Creeper! You didn't have to-..." But the large black creature shook his head,

"It's more than just a necklace. It was with me when I first opened my eyes. It is my most prized object and my favorite color. The color of blood. And I am entrusting you with it Rose a name that holds the color red." Rose was going to cry but Creeper looked at her sternly to not cry. She took a deep breath.

"I hope you don't have anymore surprises." She smiled at him fixing his black shirt collar and buttoning the second to top button leaving his neck free. He pulled on his jacket keeping his wings snug tight to him and calming the suddenly jittery mandibles that lined his head. He half smiled that little creepy smile when he was up to something mischievous and patted his hand on his main heart in some sort of promise. _What am I going to do with this engagement ring?_ He pleaded inside of his head. He made up his mind to propose anyway at the party on the balcony sometimes at 12 midnight.

* * *

><p>The ride to Goldboom's party estate was short and annoying. Marcus invited 3 whom J.C assumed were hookers looking for a nice time and drunk out there minds.<p>

"Oh. My. God...is that a mask! It looks so real!" One of the girl's shrieked as they finally noticed the Creeper's appearance.

"Hey I love a man in a mask." A tall, well tall in heels brunette slithered a little closer to him breathing alcohol in his face. He scrunched up his face and finally turned to her with a growl mixed with a snarl, narrowed eyes, and a pissed off sneer.

"Hey!" Marcus alerted the drunk hooker, "he bites." Rose winked at Marcus stifling a laugh and scooted to the side closer to her non-human boyfriend.

"Hey be nice." She patted his leg covered by black pants. Creeper shook his head, Rose was even the sweetest, nicest little thing to hookers. Unbelievable.

The limousine took a soft stop and Creeper could see the golden gates opening into the directors home. All the lights in the house were on and inside were partying or talking. Creeper got out first sneering at the young teens doing the parking bell hop thing, he could care less what it was called. All he knew was that he scared them good enough to get a clean scent, something he only did when extremely annoyed. He licked his lips when the black haired olive skinned one had an amazing bladder and liver on him and smirked as he led his beautiful girlfriend out of the car. She knew that sadistic look anywhere, he threw his head towards the boy who's insides were driving him crazy.

"Focus on me babe. He's just a kid." She insisted rubbing his arm. Creeper suddenly remembered why he gave up eating humans a long time ago. He couldn't imagine hurting another one of his best friend's or girlfriend's species like he used to do to survive.

The 3 friends including the drunk hookers walked into the large mansion immediately earning the eyes of the partying guest. Rose almost felt the urge to hide behind Creeper but he held her tight smirking back at the guests stares.

"HaHaHa! My Good ole friend never takes off that mask!" Goldbloom fat and short with dying hair approached the group clapping at their entrance and the guest followed clapping and laughing then getting back to the party. Rose let out a relieved breath tilting her head enough that her black locks slightly fell forward.

"Calm Rose...calm." Creeper breathed with her.

The party although talkative and soaked with today's most popular music, which Creeper couldn't understand what so ever was acceptable, until it started to get really late and people were getting really drunk. Marcus was out of his mind having some kind of quadruple-some in one of the many many guest room with his dates and Creeper was feeling the warmth from his 3rd shot. His multiple organs worked the vile stuff out of his body much quicker than a human but he found himself still getting a little hazy. Rose took one shot, something she rarely took part in and he took joy in watching her try to hide her pain from the alcohol. Creeper sat at a stool watching dancers and men throwing money at the pole dancers in the blue lighted room waiting for Rose to come from the bathroom when he noticed something dark and red just like last week.

There she was. Fiara.

Standing in all her shadowed glory she had her long waist length hair to her hips straight back and swaying softly with a lip piercing and blazing red eyes. She was still breathtaking but Creeper thought nothing good of her. Her dress was straight and deep red with black tint. Almost metallic like. She smirked at the snarl forming on Creeper's lips amused as he pulled back to keep from making himself any more suspicious than he was. Fiara was anything but human, but she certainly could pass for one. She was born and taught as a Shadow demon, slick, mischievous and seducing. She has killed hundreds of people, forever immortal but could not handle major injuries unlike him. Creeper found himself growling seemingly forever cursing the demon in his head until a dark figure whom he felt a strange tingly attraction that was less affectionate and more curious to the shadow that slowly pulled Fiara with it.

Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his head...Rosaline was in danger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You like? R R and F if ya gots the guts. PLEASE review if you like thank you!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**I am expecting people to be mad. So here's the thing. Senior year was awfully busy and just so time consuming I was never able to type ANYTHING. But I am now in college, enjoying college life with homework and some occasional free time that I can type and maybe my postings may be a lot faster with this newer more free schedule, so thanks for hanging in, constantly reviewing me and to get my shit together, thank you guys for loving this story so much! On with the violence.**

**MATURE RATING: WARNING SEX.**

* * *

><p>Rose was lost. She crossed corridor to corridor feeling more confused as she tried to locate the stairs to go to the main floor.<p>

"Are you lost?" Rose spun around, with heated cheeks as a woman with long red hair and a blood red dress that was slightly black in certain light gave a friendly smile to the young adult. Rose put a hand over her heart to stop it from beating so hard.

"Oh...yes, I am. Do you know how to get to the main floor?" Rose shyly asked the woman. Fiara smirked, lowering her eyes as if looking at prey making Rose slightly nervous. _Why is she staring like that?_

"I know this house, inside and out." She held out her hand, tipped with blood red nails manicured to perfection that Rose felt were extremely dangerous. "Come on, is the little rabbit scared of Ms. Fiara?" Fiara slightly teased licking her lips sensuously and watching with large hungry eyes as Rose let her hand travel out to Fiara's,

"Rose?" Rose snapped her hand back and jumped slightly at the sound of Marcus's voice. Both Rose and Fiara's heads turned to Marcus coming out of a room fixing hi shirt collar.

"Rose? Fiara?"

"Marcus?"

"Rose?"

"Marcus!"

"FIARA!?" He noticed Fiara pulling out a shiny silver object, "No!" Springing into action he ran at Fiara, causing her to point the engraved dagger at Marcus. Seeing this he grabbed the nearest weapon, an umbrella, and charged at her even further. Rose blindly tried to take a step from Fiara and was yanked back against her chest. Her long black hair twisted in Fiara's strong grasp. "What the hell are you doing here Fiara?" Fiara smirked holding the young adult hostage with a blade pressed tightly against her neck.

"It's been so long Marcus, too long." She smirked forming a very thick chain of blood on Rose's neck. Rose screamed from the pain, "You both been VERY naughty humans."

"DIE BITCH!" Marcus rushed Fiara who twisted Rose out f her grasp drawing more blood and further twisting her neck a bit more causing severe pain. Rose spiraled to the floor, ripping her dress and undoing her hair to pool around her weak form.

Fiara at the same time easily moved out the way as he tried to stab her. Rose still dizzy gripped a window curtain to balance herself. She began calling Creeper with her mind, pleading, hoping and praying he could hear her.

* * *

><p>He <strong>heard<strong> her screams! Her cries and yet the house seemed to have a mind of it's own! Twisted through the corridors Creeper had a small buzzing in his head, no stronger than a measly pin prick when suddenly the pin prick turned to very thick pounding.

"Creeper, HELP US!"

Finally he snarled in anger and began swiftly teleporting through small spaces, which was dangerous and going through hall after hall, finally reaching a top floor hallway. On one side of the wall he could her Fiara's laughs and Marcus's cries of rage.

* * *

><p>Marcus had a bloody scratch down his chest, but stood his ground as Fiara prepared another attack. She screeched in anger as Marcus dodged her whip and stabbed her shoulder.<p>

"You'll pay for that you heathen!" Rose suddenly lunged forward knocking Fiara off balance,

"Rose no!" Marcus called as Fiara threw Rose across the room. This time she was going to finish her whether Marcus attacked or not. She raised her arm intending to gouge the young girl's eyes out when a force stopped her right then and there, crushing her arm in a fierce grip that she chose to ignore. Fiara didn't even have to look to recognize the scorching heat that rolled off the Creature behind her. She _knew_ that heat anywhere. Even if it wasn't the heat of passion, it was the heat of pure fury.

Fiara smirked, not bothering to turn and acknowledge the beast. "Ciar, how lovely to see the like of you again." She looked behind her, more than shocked to see a giant hole through the wall leading into the room.

"Ciar?" That moment of question in his confused voice gave Fiara needed opportunity to scratch his chest making him back off so she could jump out a window and escape. Creeper prepared to spread his wings when his eyes landed on Rose, unconscious, bleeding from her lip and a horrific bruise with a long cut on her neck. He snarled and rushed to her, pulling her close to him and checking for any **severe** damage. He roared again, upset with himself for not returning sooner. For allowing her to wander off without him, for being careless.

"Creeper we got to get home, Fiara didn't run off because she was defeated." Marcus gripped his shoulder worriedly looking down at Rose. Creeper nodded, taking to the skies with Rose and Marcus driving home.

* * *

><p><strong>12 Hours Later<strong>

Rose groaned..._damn my head hurt_. She slightly sat up only to be gently pushed back into the soft pillows that cradled her head. She whined this time, knowing it was none other than Creeper who did that.

"Please don't move my love...your severely injured."

"I don't feel **severely injured**." She complained.

"Right now you don't. But you are dear." Creeper said lowly. Rose held out her hands trying to feel him when he crawled next to her and laid on his side as she was on her back. Now she could see him, his eyes red and puffy from crying. She never seen him cry...never. She didn't even know the man had tear ducts.

"What is so injured?" She sighed.

"That woman...Fiara, hurt you very badly. You need time to heal." Creeper rubbed her legs and thighs absentmindedly causing her to blush.

"Who is she?" Creeper frowned, making her knit her black eyebrows together.

"A woman from a past I barely know about." He sighed raking through his white hair with his long nails. "All I know is that we once knew each other physically and mentally. She was my accomplice in death, I've seen these in my dreams...my...past memories. I know she is like me, but can manipulate a human form to hide her true one. There was a legion of us...many of our kind. Then somewhere in the 60's...our kind vanished. This leaves me, her...and her leader, whom I know nothing about, as the last kind of our species on the planet."

Rose looked at him softly, "How do you know what you don't know?"

"It's in my dreams, just like you are."

Rose moaned as he rubbed the inside of her thighs massaging life back into them and purring in delight as he smelled her becoming aroused. "Do not tease me Rose...you are healing." And yet his body was responding to her arousal. "I am sorry I left you by yourself...I am sorry I almost let you slip away...never again." Without her barely noticing she found him with his head between her legs instinctually sniffing her ripe folds and rolling his eyes back. With a flick of his tongue he made her shudder hard and her feet kicked suddenly as sensations came back to her. She said his name not once, but twice as he carefully began to kiss, lick and taste her.

"Oh my God...Creeper please." He didn't tease her this time, but had no intention of taking her fully tonight because of her injuries. Her appreciated her tastes and purred for her to give him more as his strong hands held firm on her thighs and his deadly mouth gently massaged her womanhood gracefully. "I think I...I'm going to...!" With a quick arch of her back Rose shuddered into an orgasm quite unworldly and felt feather touches of comfort as Creeper's wings folded her up into his hold.

"Dreams end. Our love does not." He whispered into her ear.


End file.
